Dawning of the Sun, Rising of the Moon
by hrphorse13
Summary: Celestia and Luna are the daughters of the king and queen of Equestria. Learn about how they were born, how they earned their cutie marks, and how Luna became Nightmare Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in the land of Equestria, the two young alicorns rulers where expecting their first child. Their names where King Selenos and Queen Helia. It was the middle of the night. Helia woke with a start with a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her maternal instinct knew that it was time. She woke Selenos and he went to fetch the royal physician. "Push your majesty! Push!" said the doctor. "C'mon my love your almost there." Selenos said to his wife. Being rulers of the most powerful country in the world, they were expected to produce an heir. However, the king and queen both thought they were far too young to have a child. They weren't sure if they were ready. After one more excruciating push and a scream coming out of Helia's mouth, the child was born. "It's a filly! Praise be given our queen has given birth to a princess!" And what a beautiful princess she was. She had a snow-white coat with a flowing powder pink mane and stunning rose colored eyes. Like her parents, she was an alicorn, with a little bump for a horn and tiny feathered wings. "Oh Helia, she's so beautiful." Selenos said as tears of happiness fell from his face while he gazed in wonder at his daughter. After the doctor had made sure that both the child and mother were comfortable, he left the new family alone. "What should we name her?" asked Selenos. "Helia thought for a moment. She saw how radiant her daughter was, how she brought such light to their lives. "I know what to name our daughter." She cradled the new filly in her arms and whispered, Celestia.

The next day was truly a joyous day. The whole kingdom was present in Canterlot to see their new princess and future ruler. The trumpets blared. The king and queen stepped onto the balcony. "Citizens of Equestria, I present to you, your new princess and future queen, Princess Celestia!" shouted the captain of the royal guard. Everypony cheered as the royal family stepped forward. They smiled and waved while Celestia squirmed in Helia's arms. The child did not know yet, but she would be the most important ruler in Equestrian history.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years passed. Celestia grew into a cheerful little filly. Being a princess, she was spoiled by her parents. However she was always grateful. Even at three years old, she was very compassionate toward all living things. One day she was in the castle gardens with her mother and father. A baby bird fell from its nest from a nearby tree. Celestia started to cry. But she was a clever girl and she figured out what to do. She used her magic, at that age already usable, to lift the chick back into the nest. She trotted over to her parents looking rather pleased with herself. They just sat there and smiled with pride. "You like helping babies huh?" asked her father. Celestia gave a toothy grin and shook her head yes. The two parents looked at each other and smiled. "Well, how would you like to have a baby to help take care of?" asked Helia. Celestia looked quizzically at her mother. "What baby mommy? Are we getting a baby bird?" "No darling. Not a baby bird, a baby brother or sister!" said Selenos. "Mommy's having a baby!" Celestia's grin grew even wider. She enjoyed having two great parents, but sometimes, she was lonely. Now she had a new brother or sister to play with! But then she thought. Her smile vanished, and she started to cry. Her mother cradled her. "Celestia, what's wrong?" "I'm the baby! I don't want anther baby around! I wont have you guys anymore!" Selenos chuckled a bit before wiping his daughters face. "Oh darling, nothing could ever replace you in our hearts." "That's right sunshine." chimed in Helia. "Just because we have another child, it doesn't mean you'll be any less important. We will always love you." Celestia calmed down after hearing these words. Maybe having a little brother or sister won't be so bad.

(9 months later)

It was late in the afternoon. Celestia was in her room. She heard her mother scream from down the hall. She was very scared. Would she like her new sibling? Would they like her? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came in to Celestias room. "Celestia? Would you like to meet your new baby sister?" A sister! She had a sister! She trotted to her parents room where she saw her mother and father staring at the little bundle in Helia's arms. "Come here darling." Cooed Helia. Celestia walked over to her mother's side of the bed. She gazed in wonder at the new baby. She too was an alicorn, just like Celestia. However, her colors where different. Her coat was a deep navy and her mane was powder blue. She opened her tiny eyes and Celestia could see that they were a dazzling blue-green. "What's her name?" asked Celstia. Selenos and Helia looked at their new daughter. She was as radiant as the moon with eyes as beautiful as the stars. "Helia, I was thinking we could name her, Luna." "I love that name Selenos. Our little Luna." "Luna." Celestia whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Celestia didn't know what to think of her new sister. But after a while, she grew to love Luna. The years went by. They played together, slept together, ate together, they were inseparable. Since Luna was so young, she couldn't pronounce Celestias name. She just called her Tia. Selenos and Helia beamed with pride at their children. They knew that soon, they would be ready to pass down their skills of raising the sun and moon to their daughters. They question is, would the girls be ready?

It was Celestias 8th birthday. The royal family was riding through Canterlot in their carriage. The sun didn't even rise yet. "Where are we going mommy?" Celestia asked quizzically as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Helia smiled. "We have a very special surprise for you sunshine." After about an hour, the family carriage arrived at a beach. The waves crested against the sandy shore. Small islands dotted the horizon. "Celestia," said Helia. "What job does mommy do?" "Oh! You make the sun come up in the morning and bring it down when daddy brings the moon up." She said with a giggle. "That's right. You know better then anyone how important the sun and moon are. That's why, for your birthday, we want YOU to raise the sun." Celestia's eyes bugged open. "You want ME to raise the sun?" Selenos puts Luna down on a beach Blanket. He walks over to Celestia. "Darling, we know you can do it. Mommy will be right here if you need her. Celestia nodded. She faced the ocean, which happened to face east. She closed her eyes and concentrated. At first, nothing happened. But then, the sun started to peek over the horizon in a flash of orange and red. It's light shined on Celestias face, making her look even more radiant then usual. When the sun was completely up, she opened her eyes and looked at her parents. They had smiles on their faces and pride in their hearts. "Celestia! You did it!" Her mother picked her up and swung her around. "Look Tia!" Luna said. Celestia looked down. On her flank was a golden sun. She had gotten her cutie mark. Her parents hugged and kissed her. Helia was so happy to have somepony to take her place. Luna just stared at her sister in wonder. She was only 5 and didn't have her magic abilities yet. She could fly with her tiny wings, but they weren't that strong yet. Luna idolized her sister. She wanted to do magic and fly high in the sky with her. She was determined to find her destiny and get the cutie mark her sister had just earned. She looked at her father "Daddy, can you teach me about the moon?" Selenos looked down at his youngest child. He picked her up and held her close. "Of course I will Luna."


	4. Chapter 4

After Celestia got her cutie mark, Luna was more determined than ever to get hers. During the next two years, Celestia grew even more radiant then before. Her mother had taught her everything she knew about the raising the sun. Selenos even taught her how to create stars. Meanwhile, Luna was a gorgeous little filly. She and her father spent every waking moment together. Selenos was helping her with her moon magic. He taught her the constellations, the different phases of the moon, and even the importance of dream magic. "Dreams are the collective thoughts of all our subjects." he told her. "As the princess of the night, you have to learn how to subdue nightmares and bring peaceful dreams to every pony in Equestria." Luna practiced and practiced. However, she couldn't seem to raise the moon, no matter how hard she tried. One twilight, Selenos and Helia called their daughters to the throne room. They both had calm, warm smiles on their faces. "Celestia," Selenos started. "It has come to your mothers and my attention that you have excelled in your studies of magic. You have been an excellent role model for Luna. So we have decided, that tonight, we want you to take Luna out and help her raise the moon. Luna, I know that this seems a bit unfair. However, your mother and I agree that I have taught you everything you need to know. It now rests on your shoulders darling. We know you can do it." At first, Luna was upset. Her parents wanted Tia to show her how to do the job she was supposed to do! But, she composed herself, and nodded to her parents, who in turn gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You can do it Luna. We believe in you." Said Helia. Celestia decided to take Luna to a secluded field just outside of Canterlot. While they were flying there, Celestia said that she would let Luna try by herself, and if she needed help, Celestia would be there. When they landed, the sky was a dark navy blue. The only sound was the sound of the wind against the grass and the distant sounds of crickets. Luna stood on top of a hill. "Are you sure you're ready?" Celestia asked. Luna smiled with a determined grin on her face. "Of course I'm ready!" Tia didn't look so sure. "I could get it started for you if you want." "No! You said I could do it by myself!" Luna objected. "But… you can…stand next to me. Just in case." "Just in case." Celestia chuckled. Without another moment of hesitation, Luna flew up into the sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn began to glow. She fluttered her little wings. All of a sudden, the moon began to rise over the horizon. Just as the moon was at its peak, Luna lost her concentration. She started to plummet to the ground but Celestia caught her just in time. "Did it work? Is it there?" Luna asked while she covered her eyes with her hooves. Celestia smiled. "The moon or your cutie mark?" "The moon duh! I don't have my….." Luna looked at her flank, expecting it to be bare. However, she didn't see what she was expecting. On her flank was a beautiful patch of black sky with a pure white crescent moon. "I did it!" Luna exclaimed. "I raised the moon AND got my cutie mark." "Oh did you? I wasn't watching." "Tia!" "Just kidding!" They settled down on the grass together and looked at the radiant moon that Luna raised. "Do I have to do the stars too?" Luna asked. Celestia answered. "Most nights yes." "ALL of them?" asked a very tired Luna. "Tell you what. I'll do the stars tonight if you help me with the sun in the morning. "Luna yawned and snuggled up close to her sister. "Ok."


End file.
